charectersfandomcom-20200223-history
Majestia
|enemies = Trash Krakken |abilities = Flight |image = Majestia - American Superhero.png }} is a superhero in the United States of America. Appearance Physical appearance Tallish in height, Majestia has short blonde hair and blue eyes. As Majestia She wears a red sleeveless vest with a swan-necked collar, three gold stars and two jagged gold lines on the front, and a zipper-like line down the center of the front, along with a long coattail. Underneath the vest, she has a blue suit with exposed shoulders and long sleeves, and she wears red knee-high boots with two jagged gold lines around the upper edge. Personality Majestia is brave, friendly, and reliable. She kindly explains information to Ladybug and Cat Noir, such as the need to defeat the Trash Krakken. While she can get impatient and annoyed on occasion, Majestia has a positive, understanding and determined outlook in general about a situation. This allows her to get along well with the superheroes she knows. Abilities Majestia can fly even at extremely great heights. Family Relationships Camilla Hombee/Victory Majestia follows Victory's commands loyally, trusting in her judgement to cause a lot of damage in order to stop the Trash Krakken despite temporarily stopping it after getting a less risky plan. When Victory reveals herself in her superhero costume, Majestia congenially notes that Victory doesn't need to wear the mask as everyone knows her secret identity. Ladybug and Cat Noir Majestia supports and assists Ladybug and Cat Noir, informing them about the Trash Krakken situation and other superheroes. Their sudden departure to de-transform confuses her and she becomes irked when they come back later than promised, but she doesn't hold it against them for long. Particularly, Majestia strongly believes that Ladybug is important to the success of stopping the Trash Krakken, noting that they're all counting on her. She trusts her and Cat Noir with their own plan, to the point of stalling and halting Knightowl's plan at Cat Noir's request. Also, Majestia considers Ladybug and Cat Noir's feelings toward each other as "young love", much to the annoyance of Ladybug. Sightings Episodes Comics and books Trivia * Thomas Astruc described Majestia as a "fusion between Superman and Wonder Woman."https://twitter.com/Thomas_Astruc/status/879120725000499200 ** Additionally, her appearance is similar to that of Power Girl, Supergirl and the Carol Danvers incarnation of Ms. Marvel. * Alya Césaire is a fan of Majestia, reading comic books about her and referencing a quote from her in order to encourage Marinette in "Ladybug & Cat Noir". ** Majestia's first appearance in the television series is on the cover of a comic book about her that Alya has on her cellphone. ** Alya also has a poster of her in her room. ** As seen in "Sapotis", Alya has a pajama top with a design based on Majestia's costume. Gallery Ladybug & Cat Noir (Origins - Part 1) CTEd1-UWEAA75xz.jpg_large.jpg|Comic book cover depicting Majestia. Miraculous Adventures Issue 3 Issue 3 Preview 1.jpg Issue 3 Preview 2.jpg Concept art Césaire Apartment rooms concept art.jpg fr:Majestia Category:Female Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Adults Category:Recurring Characters Category:Comic characters